The invention relates to a toy vehicle, and more particularly, to a remote control toy vehicle for storing and refrigerating cans of beer or soda, which includes a can release system for selectively popping the cans into the air.
Americans love their beer. Whether they are playing poker, watching a football game, or just relaxing with friends, having cold beers on hand is an absolute necessity. All kinds of beers are available today and they run the spectrum from sweet and light, to tangy, to dark and flavored. For those beer enthusiasts looking for an alternative to mass-produced beer, microbrews have become popular.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,274 to Myers discloses a remote control vehicle capable of dispensing a stream of bubbles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,626 to Robbins discloses a remote control toy vehicle having means to produce sound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,135 to Barton discloses a system to control a number of remote vehicles in a simultaneous manner.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.